With me
by Rinda Reisa
Summary: 1ª song fic... With me-Sum41


_Naruto não me pertence _

Título: With me

Autor: Linda :3

Shipper: Neji e tenten

Song fic : Sum 41- With me

* * *

Neji olhava a garota de olhos cor de chocolate disfarçadamente. Sim, ele ainda não contara seus sentimentos, mas ficar perto daquela linda jovem lhe proporcionavam uma felicidade que ele não conseguia descrever, fitar aqueles olhos lhe passavam uma tranqüilidade. Ele sabia que sem aquela garota ele não era nada, ela o ajudava, ela estava sempre junto nas horas dificeis. Sem ela, ele realmente não passava de um ninguém.

I don't want this moment  
Eu não quero que esse momento

To ever end

Algum dia acabe

Where every thing's nothing, without you  
Onde tudo é nada, sem você

I wait here forever just to,  
Eu esperaria aqui para sempre só para  
To see your smile  
Para ver você sorrir  
Cause it's true

Porque isso é verdade

I am nothing without you

Eu sou nada sem você

- Tenten - sussurrou o genio Hyuuga  
- Que foi Neji? -Perguntou tenten um pouco desconfiada

- Eer... Eu... - Neji olha para o lado e seu rosto começa a enrubrecer, o que deixou a menina mais desconfiada- Eu queria...

- Você queria o que neji?

- Eu...

O garoto vira e segura as pequenas mãos da jovem e a olha nos olhos.

-Neji...

- Sorri - Mais ordenando do que pedindo

- Hã?

- Sorri

- Com que objetivo?- A menina ficava cada vez mais confusa

- Esquece - Diz o garoto de forma grossa

Sim, ele não conseguia assumir seus sentimentos, sempre que criava coragem, sua parte homem dava um jeito de falar alguma coisa que a irritasse ou a magoasse. Sim, ele errava e como errava. Sempre agia sem pensar, e acabava cometendo mais erros.

Through it all

Através disso tudo

I've made my mistakes

Eu cometi meus erros

I'll stumble and fall

Eu irei tropeçar e cair

But I mean these words

Mas eu digo essas palavras

-Tenten... Quero te contar uma coisa -olhando para o lado, tentando não olhar nos olhos da menina- Realmente serio

- Pode falar... Sou toda ouvidos

- Eu...

-TEEEEEN - Chega o Lee correndo e atrapalhando o momento, vendo o neji sentando com a cara emburrada- Oi neji

-Oi - Diz o Hyuuga olhando muito feio para o Lee- Tenten depois a gente conversa ok?

- Mas neji... Eu... - Ela corre e segura o braço do garoto e com um singelo sorriso olha nos olhos do seu amado- Vamos então, Lee depois nos falamos

Os dois vão andando um ao lado do outro sem dizer nem uma palavra, aquele momento era perfeito. Um na compania do outro, eles não queriam mais nada, rezando ara que a casa da menina demorasse mais do que o normal para chegar, o jovem diminue seus passos até parar, desconfiada, a menina parou e ficou a fitar os olhos brancos e serios do garoto.

-Neji... Você está bem? -Diz a menina realmente preocupada- Você tem agido diferente ultimamente

-Eu... -Solta um suspiro e puxa a menina pela mão fazendo seus corpos colarem- Só queria ficar mais tempo com você

-Mais tempo? - Com seu corpo colado no do hyuuga a jovem fica um pouco encabulada e cora na hora- Nós ficamos praticamente o dia todo junto neji

-Sim... Eu sei - Os olhos do Neji começam a fitar os lábios da garota- Mas não é só você e eu...

- Não estou entendendo... - Arqueando uma sobrancelha a jovem inclina um pouco a cabeça- realmente não entendo

Não aguentando mais, Neji, cola seus lábios nos da Kunoichi. No começo foi um beijo doce, apenas um colar de lábios.

- Oh tenten - Sem descolar os lábios - Minha tenten

Ao ouvir aquilo a garota fica mais confusa, mas se entrega ao beijo. Ela sempre sonhara com aquele momento, sentindo a lingua dogaroto na sua, a menina o abraça pelo pescoço demostrando todos os seus sentimetos naquele beijo. Nem dos dois queria que aquele momento acabasse

I want you to know

Eu quero que você saiba  
With everything, I won't let this go

Com tudo eu não vou deixar isso acabar  
These words are my heart and soul

Essas palavras são meu coração e minha alma  
And I'll hold on to this moment you know

Eu vou me segurar nesse momento, você sabe  
As I bleed my heart out to show

Porque eu sangro meu coração para mostrar  
And I won't let go

E não vou deixar isso acabar

Parando para respirar, Neji, cola sua testa no da menina e fica a fitar aqueles pedaços de chocolates que tanto o encantava. Com um suspiro, ele aperta mais o abraço com esperança de que a jovem nunca saia de perto de si. Sem aqueles olhos ele sabia que não sobreviveria. Como pudera ser sempre tão grosso com aquela linda kunoichi, ela sempre treinara com ele, sempre dava o seu melhor e ele nunca agradecia, sempre fora estupido. Sim, aquela era a melhor palavra para descrever sua atitudes. Ele é um uestupido/u

-Neji...

-Tenten -Colocando as mãos no rosto da menina e colando seus lábios mais uma vez-

Soltando um suspiro, tenten volta a corresponder o beijo, mas dessa com mais paixão. Aquele não era um beijo qalquer, era o beijo esperado desde sempre. Sentindo um arrepio, a garota coloca suas mãos nos longos e escuros cabelos de seu amado, com a respiração ofegante, tenten, afasta um pouco seu rosto do dele e com seu rosto iluminado sorri, um sorri que não poda demostrar toda a feliciadade quesentia naquele momento.

-Oh tenten... Você é tudo para mim... Desculpa ter sido um burro, perdão , sempre te magoei...- Disse o menino olhando nos olhos da garota

- Desculpa pelo que?-com os olhos brilhando por causa das lágrimas- Oh neji

Com a visão atrapalhada por causa das lágrimas a menina, nada mais faz do que deixar elas cairem, ela sabia que aquela declaração era muito para o grande orgulho daquele garoto, mas aquilo era uma declaração ne? Sempre sonharam em escutar aquilo. Um " Eu te amo" de seu amado.

-Te amo Tenten... Sei que fui um completo idiota... mas te amo

Thoughts read unspoken  
Pensamentos lidos e falados  
Forever and now

Para sempre e agora  
Pieces of memories

E pedaços de memórias  
Fall to the ground

Caem no chão  
I know what I did and how so

Eu sei o que eu fiz e como, entao,  
I won't let this go

Eu não vou deixar isso acabar  
Cause it's true

Porque isso é verdade

I am nothing without you

não sou nada Sem você

- Oh neji -Tentando limpar as lágrimas que teimavam em não parar de cair

- Você é tudo para mim... Sem você eu não sou ninguém - Beijando os olhos da menina e sentindo o gosto salgado das llágrimas- Desculpa demorar para descobrir isso. Sempre fui um idiota com você, mas é passado podemos recomeçar... Faço de tudo para que você me ame, com o tempo você pode aprender, eu vou fazer de tudo e muito mais para que vcê me ame como eu te amo.

Sem saber o que falar a unica coisa que a menina fez foi abraçar o seu amado, os dois permanecem abraçados, as lágrimas teimavam em se derramar, mas não por tristesa e sim por uma felicidade enorme. Voltando a encarar os olhos brancos do menino, com um leve sorriso percebe que seu amado também estava chorando, tentando aliviar um pouco o rosto serio daquele jovem, ela sorri e diz.

-Como eu esperei por esse momento... Também te amo seu bobo... Sempre te amei

Sem palavras, seus olhos brancos encaravam os marrons da menina, não esperava escutar aquilo... Pensava que ela o odiava por tudo o que tinha feita com aquela simples menina.

In front of you're eyes

Na frente dos seus olhos  
It falls from the skies

Isso cai do céu  
When you don't know what you're looking to find

Quando você não sabe o que você está procurando para achar

In front of you're eyes

Na frente dos seus olhos

It falls from the skies

Isso cai do céu  
When you just never know what you will find  
Quando você realmente não sabe o que vai encontrar

- Kami-sama -Chorando e rindo de felicidade- Você me amam mesmo?

-Claro seu bobo... Quem mais eu conseguiria amar?

A abraçando, ele sentia uma feliciada imença. Tenten... Sua Tenten, aqueles olhos, aquela boca. Tudo pertencia a ele. Se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo, o garoto começa a destribuir bejos pela face da menina. Ele nunca sentira aquilo, não sabia se ria ou se chorara, se beijava ou se apertava. Ele sentia necessidade de proteger aquela menina, ela parecia tão frágil, ele tinha medo de machuca-la, mas ele sabia que ela era uma forte mulher, não apenas fisicamente e sim pscicologicamente também.

I don't want this moment

Eu não quero que esse momento  
To ever end

Algum dia acabe  
Where everything's nothing, without you

Onde tudo é nada, sem você

- Te amo, você é minha, apenas minha - Segurando o rosto da menina e a cada palavra que dava, nos lábios da garota depostava um beijo - Para sempre... Esse momento tem que ser eterno, sem você isso -olhando em volta -não tem nenhum sentindo.

E para selar aquele amor, eles voltam a se beijar. Demoraram para se acerta, mas como dizem " No final a história e sempre feliz... Se não esta feliz e por que não acabou

* * *

Fiiim... Espero que tenham gostado


End file.
